


You make me strong

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Español, Fluff, Gay, Homosexual, Larry going out, M/M, ataques de ansiedad, concierto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tiene ataques de ansiedad frecuentes y la única manera de calmarse es cuando Harry lo besa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me strong

Louis ha sufrido ataques de ansiedad por los tres últimos años, son irregulares, suceden unas pocas veces cada medio año pero aún no sabe qué va a pasar después o cómo pararlos.

 

Normalmente, estos ataques suelen ocurrir cuando él está triste, deprimido o sólo enfadado. Son días como hoy, en los que no consigue hacer bien su desayuno y lo deja sin terminar, o no está prestando atención a lo que está haciendo, y él sólo se irrita y agobia y luego es demasiado.

 

Louis ahora tiene ataques de ansiedad una vez cada mes. Y duran más tiempo. Y él sólo tapa su cara contra una almohada o ahoga los gritos contra cualquier cosa que encuentra e intenta relajarse.

 

Los ataques se vuelven más frecuentes, y él empieza a aturdirse y sabe que va a ser más difícil que él anterior y a veces él sólo llora y espera a que termine para que pueda volver a nivelar su respiración y todo vuelva a estar bien.

 

Una noche, antes de ir a dormir, Louis tiene un ataque de pánico y dura mucho tiempo, y luego, Louis sólo termina llorando e hiperventilando.

 

La primera vez que Harry presencia uno de esos ataques, se pone tan nervioso que él empieza a llorar también. Luego Louis lo tranquiliza y dice que es algo que le lleva pasando desde hace un tiempo.

 

Harry sólo asiente y besa la frente de Louis y lo abraza tan fuerte y tanto tiempo que sus brazos empiezan a doler por mantenerlos demasiado tiempo levantados sobre el cuerpo de Louis.

 

La siguiente vez que pasa, es en mitad de una entrevista, y Louis sólo cierra los ojos y es demasiado fuerte y entonces él deja de respirar y nota como todo se derrumba.

 

Hasta que él siente la manos de Harry a su alrededor y nota cómo él está siendo apartado a un rincón del estudio con Harry, fuera de la vista de las cámaras.

 

Y Harry está rodeándolo con los brazos y besando su pelo y su frente y después sus labios y Louis empieza a derretirse y todo se calma y Harry sonríe aliviado y lo besa por última vez y entonces regresan de la mano, para seguir la entrevista con los chicos.

 

Ellos están en el sofá, y es un día de descanso y Louis no tiene ataques de pánico desde hace dos meses y tiene muchos días buenos en donde no se siente mal o triste nunca más.

 

Louis está sobre el regazo de Harry y tiene los brazos de Harry rodeándolo y se siente bien, seguro y a salvo y ellos están viendo una película de comedia romántica que Louis sólo odia pero la ve de todos modos porque a Harry sí que le gusta y él es su novio y quiere verlo feliz.

 

Y ese día ellos disfrutan de un día de descanso y Louis es verdaderamente feliz y ojala que todos los días fueran como ese.

 

Es martes y es uno de los primeros días de su nueva gira, y Louis está haciendo la prueba de sonido para el concierto de esa noche y todo va bien.

 

Pero luego, el agobio de todo el día llega, las angustias pequeñas, como cuando él se frustra cada vez que preguntan cómo de feliz es con Eleanor, o cuando esas noticias sobre Harry con Kendall en las revistas aparecen con comentarios por todo twitter y él sólo se colapsa y todo el dolor se centra en su pecho. 

 

Todo. 

 

Cada cosa de ocultarse, de mentir al resto de la banda, al equipo de la gira, a sus familias y al mundo.

 

Y él sólo cae de rodillas y empieza a hiperventilar de nuevo y él no consigue ver a Harry por ninguna parte.

 

Y su corazón se está haciendo cada vez más pequeño.

 

Y después hay cuerpos borrosos que se ciernen sobre él y luego son un montón de manos que intenta volver a ponerlo en pie, y Louis sólo quiere gritar.

 

“¡Louis!” Escucha la voz de Harry desde algún lugar y después su cuerpo está siendo protegido por el de Harry y Louis puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo y entonces él está abriendo los ojos lentamente y buscando la cara de Harry.

 

Los labios de Harry colapsan contra los suyos, y se quedan ahí quietos, presionados con fuerza y Louis disfruta de la humedad de la boca de Harry mientras que el pulso de su corazón vuelve a ser normal otra vez.  
Cuando Louis finalmente se calma, él va con Harry a la sala donde están todos reunidos y dice que sólo fue un momento de pánico pero no explica que él suele tenerlos con frecuencia.  
Nadie pregunta nada más porque cuando vieron que Louis por fin se relajó en los brazos de Harry, se fueron para darle intimidad y por eso no vieron lo que pasó después, la cosa del beso, arrodillados sobre el suelo y abrazados juntos.

 

Esa noche, Harry tiene especial atención puesta sobre Louis, él está vigilándolo más de cerca y preguntando constantemente cómo se encuentra y si necesita cualquier cosa.  
Louis sonríe hacia él todas las veces que Harry pregunta, y dice que no y luego le da las gracias y lo besa dulcemente.

 

Harry está un poco nervioso y sólo espera que los ataques paren pero él no deja salir eso hacia fuera porque tiene que ser fuerte para Louis.  
Esa noche, Harry ya tiene los brazos alrededor de Louis nada más entrar a su habitación que comparten en el hotel.

 

Y Louis ríe un poco pero deja que Harry lo cuide, aunque realmente no disfruta tanto de esa atención extra por parte de su novio.

 

Harry coloca a Louis en la cama de matrimonio y empieza a quitarle la camisa por la cabeza, Louis levanta la vista hacia Harry y Harry lo besa en la punta de la nariz, sonriéndole cariñosamente.   
Después tumba a Louis y quita sus pantalones y él siempre está diciendo lo hermoso qué es y lo mucho que lo quiere cada pocos segundos.

 

Cuando ambos se encuentran sólo en bóxers, se tumban bajo las sabanas frescas que huelen a jabón y se acurrucan juntos, la espalda de Louis pegada al pecho de Harry durante toda la noche, acompasando sus propias respiraciones al mismo ritmo.

 

Y Louis sonríe cada vez que Harry besa su hombro o su cabeza o dice cosas dulces al azar al oído de Louis.  
La siguiente vez que los ataques suceden, son en mitad de un concierto y Louis busca rápidamente a Harry, pero él está como a diez metros de distancia y está de espaldas y Louis está empezando a dejar de respirar.  
Todos están moviéndose por el escenario, cantando el coro de ‘Strong’ y Harry se gira hacia Louis para mirarlo mientras canta la última estrofa, como hace siempre.

 

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.

Pero él para tan rápido como nota cómo el pecho de Louis sube y baja demasiado rápido y entonces sabe qué está pasando y corre hacia Louis rápidamente, mientras todos siguen cantando, y él no lo piensa, solo se lanza sobre Louis, abrazándolo por la cintura, delante de miles de personas y él está presionando sus labios contra los de Louis, sosegándolo inmediatamente.

 

Niall, Liam y Zayn terminan de cantar la última estrofa a duras penas mientras que Harry sigue besando a Louis, y entonces, él se aparta unos centímetros de la cara de Louis y sube el micrófono entre ellos dos y canta su frase, cerrando la canción, todo en silencio, el publico mudo mirando hacia ellos, y sólo se puede oír la voz grave de Harry cantar.

 

That you make me strong?


End file.
